The purposes of this investigation are to: a) determine if self hypnosis with a specific suggestion to prevent distress results in a reduction in distress in a large cohort of children undergoing hepatitis B vaccination; and b) determine if self hypnosis with a specific suggestion to increase immune response results in an increase in antibody to hepatitis B surface antigen (Anti-HBs) levels following immunization in a large cohort of children undergoing hepatitis B vaccination.